Damon or Stefan?
by WolfWillow96
Summary: what if Elena looked a little more like Katherine and Stefan and Damon are the ones who deal different with the same situation so they wouldn't have to repeat history? How would it go then?
1. Chapter 1

''I don't know if I want it now...'' I said. And it was true. In the beginning I was really sure about my decision but Stefan had made me doubt. It was really different from what I thought it was. He had shown me the less brighter side of being a vampire. I sighed. I hated this, not knowing what I wanted. I turned my face away from his so I didn't had to look anymore in his gorgeous eyes. ''What do you mean you don't know? You where the one who asked me ,no.. begged me to do it! And now suddenly you're not sure anymore? What made you doubt?'' He put his hand on my cheek and turned my head towards his. His lips were so close that I couldn't keep my eyes of them. His mouth curled into a little smile and kissed me. ''You know I love you right?'' I nodded. I didn't want him to talk, I wanted to kiss him, hug him, touch him. But I couldn't. He would make me forget why I doubted and let me do everything he wanted me to, but not this time. I had to stay strong. ''I'm going now. I need some more time to think. See you…soon. Bye Damon.'' I let go of his hand and was on my way to the door when he did this cool vampire move and stood right in front of me. That he could move so fast was one of the things I was so jealous of. ''Don't go.'' He whispered. ''I have to.'' I made a move to the right so I could go past him but he followed and blocked me. I went to the left, so did he. ''Damon! Don't play some game right now. Let me through.'' He shook his head. ''You know you can be really annoying sometimes?'' I said and pretended to give up by turning my back to him and crossing my arms. It worked. He stepped aside and I tried to go as quick as I could to the door but I overestimated myself and slammed into the chest of my dark haired boyfriend. Not that I didn't see it coming though, I just hoped I would be smarter than him for once. He held me firmly against him and looked into my eyes. I couldn't do anything but to stare back. After several minutes he let go and went outside, leaving me behind in the house. This was odd, normally he never gave up until he got his way. I stepped on the porch, locked the door and went to my car. When I wanted to get in, I found someone already sitting behind the wheel and just stopped myself from rolling my eyes. ''You're serious?'' He nodded and pointed at the seat next to him. I sighed, closed the door and obeyed. ''So, where does my princess wants to go to?'' He asked. ''Anywhere you aren't'' I murmured. ''I am sorry, never heard of that place, shall we go to a nice, romantic place and have dinner? Off course you'd like it.'' He put a ridicules hat on, one you saw in the movies on cab and limo drivers and said '' Meet your personal driver, at your service" and he bowed wich made me smile a little against my will. I looked out the window as though I was mad at him but actually I was mad at myself. I wanted to go on this dinner of him and I wanted to be with him. But I should be thinking about whether I wanted to be turned or not. That at least was what Damon thought I was doubting over. My actual doubt was : should I be turned by Damon, the one I deeply and passionately loved but could be really selfish and narcissistic, or Stefan, his brother where I secretly had a relationship with without any knowing of Damon. I did love them both but I didn't know whom I loved the most. From what I felt, I loved them both equally but in another way. I liked the unpredictable in Damon but also the stability in Stefan, the danger and tension Damon brought sometimes and the safety and comfort with Stefan. It was hard. But there was just no other way. ''…had sex with your dog while your grandma was in a tutu.'' I looked up and realised he was talking to me. ''What?'' I asked. I had been so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice him saying anything. Damon rolled his eyes and pulled over. ''I was just saying how much you are going to enjoy this evening, my love'' he winked and in less than a second he had already dragged me out of the car in his arms and kissed me like it was the first time. Eventually he had to pull me away from his face or else I would have kissed him all night long. He put me back on my feet and smiled. As we walked in the restaurant we held hands and forgot about our little fight earlier. But when I was inside, I could slap myself on the head for really thinking he had planned a romantic evening in a quiet restaurant or place what normal people did. But of course, he wasn't normal at all.


	2. Chapter 2

''He took me to a striptease bar! '' I said, again. ''I know, but his intention was good?'' said Bonnie.

I gave her a sarcastic look which made her keep her mouth.

''Look, I know that the way he does things isn't always right but why he does it is always right.'' She said as she ordered two diet cokes. We were in the mystic grill and it was full crowded tonight. ''I don't know it anymore, Bonnie. I mean, you are right, his intentions are good but he can be so…overwhelming.''

Bonnie's eyes suddenly widened and she started saying words that I had never ever heard in my entire life. They seemed old en from a foreign language.

''Bonnie!''

I tried to get her attention but she didn't see me.'' Bonnie, please answer me!'' I said while I was shaking her.

Then her eyes went back to normal and she breathed very deep in. But her eyes actually didn't went back to normal, they were different but I couldn't tell what was different.

''Are you all right?''

I asked but never got an answer because she stood up and walked away leaving me behind alone. I was frozen from what just had happened. She just probably had a bad day. I looked at my watch and needed to hurry if I wanted to come still on time by Stefan. That's when it hit me. Bonnie was my lift but she was gone.

As a miracle, Caroline walked in. With our English teacher. They held hands and looked like they came from a party. So typical Caroline. I walked over at her and greeted Mr. Saltzman.

''Caroline, I have a favour to ask of you."

"You can ask me anything, cutip-p-pie"

she said while she put her finger on my lips. I took away her hand and sighed. Not a chance she was bringing me home.

''What do you need Elena? " Mr Saltzman asked. "Maybe I can help?" he suggested while holding Caroline.

"If you could take care of her it would already help so much."

I said and looked around to see if there wasn't anyone else here who didn't run away without a reason, was drunk or had to take care of a drunk person. There was no other option than to call Stefan to get me. I went outside, dialled his number and waited for the tone to go over. After the second beep he answered and said

"hello?".

''Well hello to you too stranger. I have a little problem and I have to ask you for a favour.''I said while biting my lip.

''Again? I should keep up how many favours you have to return me.''

''In comparison that you get my attention it should be all right. I think it is even then." I said while holding my jacket close to me because of the strong cold wind.

"I will think about it. But what is it this time you need my precious?"

"I will tell you later why I need the lift but could you come and get me?"

No answer.

''Hello?''

I looked on my cell phone and saw he had hung up. Strange. I called again and heard a phone ringing right behind me…''Hello?'' a voice said behind me and through the speaker of my phone. I hang up and turned around to greet my saviour, my Salvatore.

''A young woman, standing alone when its dark. The perfect prey for a vampire you know." He said and acted like he was going to bite me.

''Don't be so ridiculous, vampires only exists in faire tales.'' I said and then winked. ''If you truly believe that, my precious, I will have to disappoint you. You are currently dating one, if I may say so.''

He swept me of my feet en ran so hard with me in his arms that we were within half a minute home. Normally it took twenty minutes or less to drive from the mansion to the grill in a car. ''Did I already told you that I love you?'' I said while kissing him. He kissed me back and we stood there in his front garden about ten minutes and then went inside.

''You already thought about the turning?'' he asked carefully. I sighed. ''It is a hard choice to make.'' He nodded. ''it indeed is. Take your time.'' He then started say something but stopped and looked me in the eyes.

'' What?'' I asked him.

He smiled like he was shy, which he was never and said '' To me, it doesn't matter who you choose, I will always love you.''

I kissed him and he kissed me hard back while pushing me against the back of the couch. I pulled him closer and he started kissing in my neck and went lower until he reached my stomach. I took his head between my hands, forced him to look at me and said '' I will also always love you, forever and ever.''

He smiled and lifted me in the air like I weighed nothing at all. But to him I did weigh nothing. He was so strong and that was really manly and sexy. I could see every single muscle tense in his arms as he lifted me above his head while we were making little circles.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I walked to school with Damon and we talked about what we were going to do this weekend when I saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting on a bench in front of school.

''Bonnie!'' I said.

''If you were only so happy to see me every time we meet.'' Damon jealously said. ''I am always a million times more happier than I am now to see you'' I said and winked

. ''But Bonnie left me alone the other night. She acted really weird and just ran off.''

I hadn't heard from her either even though I had left her a couple of messages. I was really worried about her and seeing her sitting there made me a little mad actually even though I didn't want to because she was safe. But If there was nothing, why did she let me get so worried? She easily could have responded to at least of one my messages.

''Stop it.'' Damon said.

''Stop what? '' I asked confused.

'' that. '' he said and touched the space between my eyebrows gently.

''Stop worrying so much about other people. They need to worry for themselves.'' I smiled. He could be so sweet.

''See you after school?''

''You will never get rid of me, you know that'' He said and winked. We kissed and I hurried to Bonnie so I could finally ask what had happened.

''Bonnie!'' I said. ''I am also glad to see you?'' she said confused. ''What happened the other night? Why did you ran off like that?'' I immediately asked.

''What do you mean?'' Bonnie answered and looked at Caroline with a weird face. '' You left me alone in the grill, remember? We were talking and suddenly you went still and took off. ''

I looked at her. Why does she says she doesn't remember?

''No, we indeed talked and then we left together…I don't remember actually anything after we talked. I just know we were at the grill and the next thing I remember is that I am lying in my bed at home this morning.'' She said a little bit frightened.

''you probably blacked out cause you were too drunk or something. '' Caroline explained. ''But we really have to go to class right now or we will be late and I can't come too late for the third time this week! So, hurry up, come on!'' she said while pushing us of the bench.

I just looked one more time at bonnie and I saw the same look in her eyes as I had. Worried, scared and confused. Me and Bonnie both knew she didn't drunk last night. She only drank a coke, non-alcohol. But maybe the waiter or someone else had messed with it and had put some alcohol in. It must have been that, what else could it have been?

We soon came, on time, into class and the boring lecture about world war two started. But it didn't stay boring. My life was never boring. Mr Tanner asked Bonnie if she knew the date that world war two started. She opened her mouth to give an answer but then her eyes widened again and she shut up.

''Ms Bennet? An answer please.'' Mr Tanner ruddily said.

Bonnie ignored him, stood up, left her stuff at the desk and left the classroom. I could hear some admirable noises, and some whispers but ignored it and looked at Caroline.

She mimed ''Was that what you meant she did the other night?''. I nodded and went to Mr Tanner who's mouth was open from astonishment over Bonnie's rude exit.

''I am so sorry but Bonnie has it difficult these days, please try to forgive her'' was all I said before I left with Caroline behind me.

''So where is she now?'' Caroline asked. Why she asked me? How could I know? '' Don't know'' I replied a little irritated.

Why was I even irritated? It was a logic question.

'' you go look in that hallway, that one and this one. I'll look in the others. Meet in an hour back here?'' I asked. She nodded and went searching , so did I. Three quarters later I had looked for her everywhere and then I mean really everywhere. I looked in the men's room –gross- and I almost knocked on every one's locker even though I knew it was ridiculously but it was all I could do so I had to do it good.

I went back to the place where I and Caroline were supposed to meet. Something vibrated in my pocket and I took my cell phone out. A message from Stefan: Missing you, can't wait till English.

I smiled. English was the only class we had together. I froze. A shot of adrenaline kicked in when I realised something. I dialled Bonnie's number as fast as I could and was waiting anxiously until she would respond.

After the sixth beep I got her voicemail. Shit. It had been the only hope I had besides Caroline to find Bonnie. Ten minutes later Caroline came back, without Bonnie.

''Couldn't find her, seems like you also didn't got lucky.'' She sadly said.

''I am going to call Damon, to see if he can look for her outside school. My reception is better outside, You're going to come?'' I asked her. I didn't want to be alone right now but I wouldn't admit that.

''Yeah, of course.''

We went outside and just when I was typing Damon's number –I knew it out of my head- Caroline hit soft my shoulder and pointed at someone who was far away. As I looked better I saw it was Tyler Lockwood, a guy from a werewolf bloodline but as far as I knew, he wasn't one himself yet. He carried something.

I narrowed my eyes and saw that it wasn't something but someone.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I had written almost a whole chapter but then it got lost so I had to do write it again, which , trust me, is really frustrating. So my apology for that! Hope you like ;)_

That someone was my best friend Bonnie. Caroline and I stood there, nailed to the ground. We both watched Tyler put her in the trunk of his car and drive away. I looked at my friend and hoped she would say what to do next but she also didn't know what to do. ''We should go after him, quick, get the keys!'' Caroline said. ''We can't leave school like that plus he is already gone and besides, our stuff and Bonnie's is also still in there.'' I paused and added ''We should get our stuff and Bonnie's and pretend to be sick or something. Than we can go search for her.'' I looked at my Cell phone. ''But I'll first call Damon and Stefan, to see if they can look for her too.'' Caroline nodded and waited till I was done calling Damon. I immediately dialled Stefan's number and after a while he answered. ''Is everything all right?'' he asked. ''Hi to you too '' I said. ''No, it is not. Tyler has kidnapped Bonnie, I think. I mean, Bonnie acted really strange and went out of class. When we went looking for her, we saw her lying unconsciously in Tyler's arms. He putted her in the back of his car and drove away. Maybe any chance you can go look for her? '' I asked him. ''I'm on my way.'' He said and just before he wanted to hang up, I added something. ''What did you say? Sorry, didn't hear you.'' He apologized. ''I said, try to be careful. I also called Damon and I really don't want him to see you .'' I repeated. His only reply was '' okay '' and then he hung up. Elena turned to Caroline. ''We can go.'' Caroline first went back inside, got the stuff and came back.'' I said you felt sick and that I will bring you to the nurse. Bonnie also didn't feel well.'' I nodded in approval. We got in the car and started where Tyler had left off. We looked everywhere in the streets to see if we could find his car. After riding around two and a half hours, we saw his car parked at the woods. Caroline and I looked at each other, wondering what he would do with her here. We got out of the car and I texted Stefan and Damon that we found the car and were heading into the woods to see if we could find them. After this, I turned my phone off because my battery was low and I wanted to safe some. Caroline went first and we could obviously see his footsteps on the sandy road that led between the tree's. They followed it but stopped after walking twenty minutes. They saw a lot of people standing around Bonnie, who was tied in the middle of the circle. She sat on the ground, looking really terrified. Caroline and I looked at each other and gasped. What were they going to do with our friend? We bucked down behind a bush and I tried to think of some plan. ''Look! Over there'' Caroline whispered and pointed at Tyler. ''The bastard! I thought he was a good guy! Apparently he isn't. Gosh, if I could, I would kill him and..'' I stopped her from talking by placing my hand over her mouth and then gestured she should be quiet. Caroline looked agitated but stopped talking and looked back at the scene. The guys –It were all guys, I noticed now, there wasn't a single girl- were looking intensevly at Bonnie. Some put fires on around her. Bonnie sat on a big pile of…branches? Then it hit me. ''Caroline! '' I gasped. ''They are going to burn Bonnie like they used to do in the Midlevel with witches! We need to stop them!'' I said. Before I even knew what I was doing, I jumped up and did cried ''STOP!". I ran over to her and hugged her. The guys were surprised but soon acted. They towed me away from her while I was kicking and doing everything to get back to Bonnie. They put me next to Tyler and I gave him one the most angriest looks I could think of. They talked to each other and looked at the bushes I came from. They went there and saw Caroline, who they also tied. They put here on the other side of the flames. ''How did you find me?'' Tyler asked. I ignored him. He was the last person I wanted to talk to now. ''C'mon Elena! I didn't know they were going to do this with her! I am really sorry I brought her here, I even tried to stop them..'' ''Wait'' Elena cut him off. ''You tried to stop them?'' she asked surprised. ''Who are these people? ''she said. ''They are all werewolves. '' He said between gritted teeth. ''What happened Tyler? '' He looked down, ashamed. ''Bonnie was wandering alone outside of school. Suddenly, she fell on the ground and stayed there. I ran over to her but couldn't get her awake so I called the first person who I thought could help me to figure out what to do. It was Mason, my brother. He said I had to bring her to here, that it would be the best for her because there was something supernatural going on with her. So I took her over here and well, as soon as I realised what was going to happen ,I tried to reason them, but you can see the results. They tied me up like a prisoner. '' I looked back at the fire, they were going to set Bonnie on fire. I cried and screamed to stop but suddenly everything turned different.


	5. Chapter 5

The fire turned into water and the woods where Bonnie was placed on, had gotten wet. I looked at her face and it was like there was someone else in her. It was her face, her appearance but it was just not herself. I looked around, confused and angry.

What had happened? Suddenly the fire had become water and someone else had taken over Bonnie. I looked around, searching for my blond friend. She had the same scary, confused look on her face as I had.

She met my gaze and I gestured that it would become alright, eventually. I could tell she wasn't really convinced but it obviously helped because she straightened her shoulders and held her head up high. I couldn't help but smile a bit. It was typically her.

''What just happened? '' Tyler asked confused.

''I have no idea, but I think Bonnie is practicing magic, it is the only thing I can think of. '' I whispered back.

Fire came out of Bonnie's hands, it cut through the ropes so she was loose. She looked around at the werewolves and directed her hand towards two. Her hand was closing slowly at the same time that the two big guys shrivelled from pain.

Her second hand also went up and at two other werewolves happened the same thing. I was amazed. I had no idea she was able to do this kind of stuff. All of the sudden, someone was pulling my arm and put a hand over my mouth.

I tried to bite, but who was holding was very strong. When he had pulled me a few meters away from the event, he turned me around and made my hands loose.

''Damon! '' I screamed.

I almost burst out in tears but hold myself together.

''Bonnie, she is..'' I started and Damon finished

'' using magic. I have really no idea if it is really her or not , but that is a concern for later, my love. ''

he said while putting his hand on her cheek. I smiled. I always felt so safe with him.

''You should save the rest, including Tyler Lockwood.'' I said.

Damon frowned. ''Why? Wasn't he the one who started with this?'' he asked.

I nodded. ''Yeah, but his uncle misguided him. He appears to be one of the bad guys.''

Damon didn't look too happy with this.

''I'll see, maybe if I have the time , I'll save him.'' He said and winked. ''You stay here, Elena. '' Damon demanded.

''Why? I want to help you! '' she said, it always went like this.

He was too careful with her, she always missed everything and felt always guilty for not helping. Damon looked serious.

''No, you can't. You have to stay here or I'll have to safe them and you. Then I might not be able to rescue Tyler.'' Damon said with an evil grin.

''Fine. I'll stay like a dog and wait here for you. '' I sat down on the ground and tried to look sad.

''Good girl.'' Damon said and patted my head.

''Not funny! Now, go! '' I shouted.

''On my way.'' Was his short reply. After he left, I immediately stood up but after one step, someone pushed me back on the ground, soft. I looked up. ''I knew you wouldn't listen.'' Damon said while smiling.

''I know you really hate it when I do this, but it is necessary for your own good. If something happens to you…I don't even know what then. '' he said while looking in my eyes.

''Stay here and don't come to the fight.'' He compelled me.

''You can't do this Damon! '' I screamed almost in tears. ''You may not compel me! '' I said while kicking really hard against the ground.

I couldn't move because he had told me so.

''You know I hate it ! Please, don't! '' it felt like I was trapped .

''I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice. '' he said, turned around and left.

I was so angry at him right now, we had talked about this and he would never ever do this again after what had happened last time. He had broken his promise. I felt alone and was worried about Bonnie and Caroline. Not so much about Tyler, I was still a little mad at him for doing this to Bonnie. A noise had scared me. I looked around but didn't see a thing because it had become dark.

''Hello?'' I asked.

''Elena! '' Stefan came out of the woods and ran in my arms. ''I couldn't reach you and I was so worried , I thought something had happened. '' he started.

''I'm fine, look.'' I said while pushing him back so he could see for himself.

''What are you doing here on the ground alone?'' Stefan asked. I rolled my eyes.

''Damon.'' Was my short explanation. Stefan grinned. ''He tied you up like a dog?''

''Don't laugh at this! He had promised he wouldn't do this again after last time and he broke it. Besides, I can't move right now, It is horrible!'' I threw my hands up and tried to move , but failed again.

In a second, Stefan was away. I frowned, where did he go?

''What are you looking at?'' a voice asked behind me. I screamed. ''Don't ever do that again! You scared me!''

I crossed my arms. I was still mad for leaving me here and compelling me. I looked at the ground, not wanting to look at him, wishing I could just run away from him but obviously I couldn't.

''Are you mad at me? C'mon Elena! Don't act like this. ''

I just sat down on the ground, stubborn. I wasn't going to talk to him soon. Damon bend down, took my head in his hands and looked in my eyes. I tried to pull away but I was competing a vampire so I was helpless.

''You can leave now. '' he said and held out his arm. I looked at it and just stayed where I was. I would wait until he left so I wouldn't have to be with him right now. Damon rolled his eyes, lifted me up and put me over his shoulder.

''Damon put me down, now! '' I screamed.

''So now you do want to talk to me?'' he said while bouncing me on his shoulder. I hold on really tight to his jacket even though I knew he would never let go of me. ''Damon! I swear, put me down ! ''


	6. Chapter 6

Damon just laughed it away, thinking I was acting like a little child. We walked past the place were Bonnie had been tied up and my eyes widened. Only a little spot that was burned in the middle was left. Everyone was away and me and Damon were the only ones that were still here. Well, Stefan probably was too. I looked up to see if I could maybe see him but he had hidden himself very good if he was behind us. I sighed and let my body loos and relaxed. After half a minute, Damon put me down on the ground. I walked away immediately into the house , straight to my bed without taking my clothes off and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up, stretched every muscle I had and called Bonnie. After two beeps she answered ''Bonnie'' . ''Hi Bonnie,'' I replied '' It's me, Elena. How are you doing?'' I asked her while brushing my teeth with the other hand. It was more difficult than I thought it would be. ''No, yes, I don't know. '' she answered. ''I don't remember much of it, only that I realized that I stood in flames and that it was way too hot so I did the only thing I could think off and then I also don't remember what happened and…'' ''Bonnie, calm down '' I said. I heard her sigh through the phone. ''We'll talk in school, I can't explain it like this. '' she finally said. ''Okay, take care.'' ''I'll do. Bye. '' she said and hung up. I put the phone away, changed my clothes and ran downstairs. ''Hi Jenna. '' I greeted her and gave her a hug as usual. ''Hi, where were you last night? Heard you come in really late. '' Jenna asked and tried to look severe. She failed and it was hard to hold my laughter. ''Damon had surprised me with a date and it got really late, lost track of time.'' I answered, shrugged and took an apple. ''See you later Jenna!'' I shouted right before closing the door. ''Hello sleeping beauty. '' someone suddenly said behind me. I didn't turn around but just kept going forward , to my car. ''Still mad?'' he asked, like he didn't know. Damon sighed, grabbed my arm and turned me around. I tried to look as angry as I could. Damon smiled and kissed me. I tried to push myself away but he was much stronger and I did the only thing I could, just let him go his way. After he was finished he looked at me and smiled. ''All better now?'' He asked. I turned around, got in my car and left to school, leaving him behind. I parked my car, got out and peeked around to see if I could find Bonnie. But it wasn't necessary because she had already found me and walked over. ''Hi, how are you?'' I asked her and gave her a hug. ''Fine, I guess.'' She told me and looked away. ''What happened? '' I asked biting on my lip, afraid of the answer. ''I have no idea. It's like the other day all over again, I remember being in class and then : nothing. '' She sighed. ''Why is this happening to me? '' I looked at her. ''Because you are the only one who can handle it'' I replied. ''You don't know that'' she turned her eyes away and looked at a humming bee. ''Bonnie, it'll be allright, whatever it is, we can get through it, together. '' Bonnie started laughing. ''You know how cliché that sounded, don't you?'' I smiled. ''Of course I know.'' And winked. ''But you still have no idea what happened in the Grill and in the woods?'' I slowly asked and looked at the school. We were getting closer so she lowered her voice. ''No, I still don't. But I think it has something to do with my witch-powers.'' I nodded in agreement. I thought so too. ''Hi guys! '' Caroline came running towards us and greeted u with a hug. ''So, how are you doing?'' she asked in a normal voice. Bonnie and I looked around to see if there was anyone close. ''Ssht'' Bonnie hushed Caroline. ''Nobody needs to know'' Caroline rolled her eyes. ''Nobody is listening to us, besides they wouldn't know what we are talking about.'' ''And I'd like to keep it that way'' Bonnie added. ''But to answer your question, I'm fine.'' She smiled but you could tell from her face it was a lie. Caroline looked at me and shook her head. I smiled back, I didn't believe her either. A voice behind me made me jump up. ''Bonnie, I truly am sorry for what I did to you.'' Tyler started and it looked like he wanted to say more but before he could that, I hushed him. ''Not here, not now.'' I tried to look as serious as I could. He nodded and looked down at my hand that was lying on his mouth. I let go and took a deep breath. ''We'll figure this out after school, at a quiet place. Let's meet in the woods.'' I suggested but the look on their faces made me rethink my mind. ''Okay, not the woods. Let's say the park?'' I looked around and saw them nodding. I sighed. ''We should go to class'' and that said, everyone took off.


End file.
